


Upon Time's Tide

by Vulgarweed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aging, Devotion, Illness, Inspired by another Story, M/M, Poetry, Villanelle, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Chapter 1 of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3479741/chapters/7640660">Happiness</a> by  unreconstructedfangirl. It’s a WIP, only one chapter up so far, so that’s all I had to go on. But it’s lovely and (she promises) hopeful, a beautiful story about aging John and Sherlock facing serious illness, and there’s already a lot to work with for a poet. I offer up this slightly mangled and subverted villanelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Time's Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unreconstructedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479741) by [unreconstructedfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreconstructedfangirl/pseuds/unreconstructedfangirl). 



Upon Time’s Tide

My place is always by your side,  
Though will is strong, by flesh betrayed  
And time will toss us on its tide.

I loved your mind, I feared your pride  
You broke my heart, cast me away (or so I thought; I went astray)  
But my place was always by your side.

And now, you shiver and go still and hide  
Your nerves’ revolt, as clear as day  
As time does toss you on its tide.

My love, Time’s will won’t be denied,  
I swear, I swear, that I will stay,  
My place is always by your side.

By sun, by stars, we’ll face this ride  
Hand in hand til judgment day  
And let time toss us on its tide.

Lie with me now; desire’s our guide,  
The clench of love is how we pray,  
Tossed together on Time’s tide,  
Your place is always by my side.


End file.
